The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for performing tasks, such as online shopping or searching, on a computer network, such as an intranet or the World Wide Web and, more particularly, to a method and system for performing tasks on a computer network using a unique user persona to improve the task results.
Current search engines generally are poor finders and presenters of desired information. Frequently, these search engines return thousands of xe2x80x9chitsxe2x80x9d in a long list of text items. Many of the items returned have little or no relevancy to the subject being searched and the needs of the searcher. At the other extreme, search engines provide no xe2x80x9chitsxe2x80x9d for certain searches.
Many millions of information items are available through the Internet and, it is expected to grow into the billions of information items in the next few years. The number of information, shopping and other service sites available on the Internet has also grown exponentially. This wealth of information and services presents a substantial obstacle to user attempting to find a specific piece of information. A user who doesn""t know where to look or how to conduct the proper search to find the information has an even bigger obstacle. Search engines are generally of little assistance, since current search engines and service tools do not take into consideration specific needs and characteristics of the individual user doing the searching or requesting the service.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and system for performing tasks on a computer network, such as the Internet, which compiles a unique and effective user profile and which uses the user profile with an intelligent personal agent to perform personalized and targeted tasks, which permits the user to more accurately target and retrieve the most relevant information relating to the task at hand.
This need is met by a method and system in accordance with the present invention wherein unique personas store information regarding a user and one or more of the personas are used to perform a task, such as searching, on a computer network in an efficient manner.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a method for performing a task on a computer network, such as the Internet, is provided. A persona is developed containing attributes, such as age, language(s), address, marital status and the like, of a user. The task is then performed based on the persona. Preferably, results of the task, or search, are filtered based on the persona. Information in the persona may be supplied by gathering information regarding the user from the computer network. Alternatively, or in addition to, the user may be queried for information. The query may be performed by a software product automatically presenting a set of queries to the user.
To provide an even more tailored task, the persona may consist of a core persona containing basic information regarding the user and one or more sub-personas containing more specific information, such as hobbies of the user, regarding the user. The personas may be updated by monitoring activities of the user on the computer network and modifying the personas based on the activities.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for performing tasks on a computer network. The method comprises the steps of creating a plurality of user personas containing information regarding attributes of a user; defining policies in a policy manager relating to various criteria for performing tasks for the user; selecting one of the user personas; and performing the task based on the selected one of the user personas and the policy manager. For a search of the computer network, the search results may be presented in a three dimensional form or in categories based on credibility. A default persona may be defined as one of the user personas. The default persona is then selected if no other user persona is selected.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a system is provided for performing tasks on a computer network. The system consists of a user persona for storing attributes of a user. A task execution agent performs tasks on the computer network based on the user persona. A pre-collection agent may collect information for the user persona from information available on the computer network. An interview agent may query the user for information to be placed in the user persona. Additionally, a learning agent may monitor activity of the user on the computer network and modify information stored in the user persona based on the activity.